


goodbye old me, hello new me

by gayshina



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: (for like one moment.)., Death, Gen, Korean Characters, MAN I HAVENT WRITTEN FOR THS FANDOM FOR SO LONG!! WHATS UP, Slurs, implied forger/disguiser, let disguiser live 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: "So, remind me again, what the fuck are we doing in Seoul again?"or how the disguiser joined the mafia.(fic based off the "an uncanny infantuation" universe.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> KORO IF YOU'RE READING THIS I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT DISGUISER/FORGER IS A GOOD SSHIP AND I WOULD LOSE MY SHIT  
> aka this person is Torturing me. my favourites! they'll all die

"So remind me again, what the fuck are we doing in Seoul again?"

Both of the two mafia members glared at a swarm of seagulls in the cloudy sky.

Fulvio glared over at his partner, who still looked at the seagulls. "I told you. We will begin corrupting each country's government, and we are starting with Korea."

The Mafia was known for moving around just to stir things up. The Forger scowled, putting her hands over her chest. "And why am I needed? Or better yet, why didn't Korean people that are in a Korean mafia do this?"

The Mafia's purpose was simple, to kill in order to make others submit. Because of lack of members- with the Forger making them five in total, there wasn't any way to figure out if there were more allies around the globe. All five of them hoped there were.

"Because we don't really know if there are people like us here. We can't just reach them easily!" The Mafioso wrapped his arm around the Forger's shoulders and made her get closer to him, her expression one of disgust as she flinched. "You are new, my dad figured we could give you a warm welcome, right?" He rubbed her back with a gentle smile as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't know of how much use I'll be, but fine." She pushed his arm aside, moving away from him. "I'm going to my cabin, I hate boats. I'll throw up." She explained, somewhat lying. She could get nauseous easily but also didn't want to speak to him at all.

He nodded at her whining and her murmuring, staying at the place where he was, the boat moving as the waves did as well.

***

The Mafioso passed over to the Forger a picture of an old man as he sat down on the bed which the hotel provided, facing hers.

"Jumin Lee." He spoke up, folding his arms on his lap neatly. "The mayor of Seoul, aged 59. He has a daughter named Hyuna Lee which is 14, and his wife has been dead for two years now."

"He has a kid?" The Forger returned the picture to Fulvio, as he put it in an envelope. "We should be careful with her, don't want her a witness." Charlotte kicked her peach colored heels off and laid on the bed, muffling her face on her pillow.

"Obviously. Just hope she won't be at home and be at school." He then turned his head to her, making her instantly turn her back to him. "I thought you received orders from me, not give orders to me."

"I'm just saying, relax. Boat got its toll on you now and you're being pissy." She yawned, almost throwing the lamp down that her drawer had, curling up. "Night night now."

"Good night to you too. Don't forget to fix your luggage tomorrow." A groan was heard from the other side. "I won't do it for you!" The groan was louder this time.

***

"So, that's it? His residence?" She asked, pursuing her lips. Both of them were in front of the mansion, which was hilariously big, with a fountain of each side of the garden. Luckily, there were no guards protecting the building or outside of it. He thought that he would be secure in his little fortress. "It is. Alright, now get ready. Once we go in, you'll scout around for his daughter in case she's around." The Forger nodded, as she put on the surgical mask that the Mafioso had as well, then the pair put on matching sunglasses, completely shrouding their faces, hurriedly stepping inside of the garden leading to the mansion, in which the front door was unlocked. That made Fulvio slightly suspicious about it, but he continued further anyway. Charlotte made an advance to run towards the window and broke it, wiping off the glass shards that stuck to her jacket with her gloved hands.

"So, we're in. Pretty damn sick. Koreans know about that decoration." She strolled around as if she were a visitor, making Fulvio drag her by the arm. "It's not time for that, once he's dead in his office, we'll take a tour in the house then!" He guided her to his office after opening three other doors which didn't lead there, Fulvio's hand reaching inside of his trenchcoat to feel his holster and ready himself, bringing the gun out of it. "I want you to know that if we don't come out alive out of this, I didn't fix my luggage." Mafioso frowned, placing his hand on the door. "It's fine, we're leaving soon anyway so no need to do that." His foot rested against the door and on the count of three, he kicked down the door, surprising the mayor as he raised his hands up in surrender.

Afterwards, a loud bang rang throughout the entire mansion, as the man slumped against the chair he was sitting on and fell on the ground, creating a small pool of blood. "We'll fix this." The Forger pointed at the bloody mess he had created, seating herself on his chair and looking through his drawers, getting out some papers.

"We also have a problem," This made the Mafioso turn around in wonder. "That you didn't scout around to see if his daughter was around?"

"Everything here is in Korean- I didn't do what now." She dropped the scissors that she had picked up from a metallic pencilcase he had, Charlotte gasping. "Alright, change of plans. I cut everything here that seems important or put it in my pockets, and you look out." Fulvio positioned himself outside of the door, glancing around sneakily. "I thought you were getting orders! What is this switch of plans anyway?" He removed the mask from his mouth, as it muffled his speech, sharply inhaling. "We fucked up, so we need to fix it. Now, shut the fuck up, and keep an eye on her in case she comes from anywhere!" She placed some badly cut papers on the left side of the desk and on the right side there were some documents that seemed vaguely interesting.

"Oh no you fucked up because you didn't go and scout!" He turned around to face Charlotte who was cutting papers and sorting them, sticking her tongue out at his comment.

"Blame me all you want, but we're working as a team right now and a mistake from one counts as a-"

A faint click of a door from upstairs was heard, as a young girl walked down the stairs in a long robe, which was colored black and had golden lace around the collar. Both of them froze in motion, as Fulvio pointed his pistol at assumingly, Hyuna. "What happened?" Charlotte glided on the marble floor of the mayor's mansion, holding all of the documents in her hands, shoving them in her pants' back pockets as soon as she glanced at the suitation. "Oh, we fucked up." She whispered at the Mafioso with a cackle. Hyuna took a few steps back, before beginning to run as much as she could, due to the robe behind her flowing, she couldn't afford to slip now. "And we also found the witness we didn't want to see." He pushed her towards the stairs, as Charlotte ran up the stairs and almost slipped doing so, Fulvio resting his hand on his forehead. "Where did father go wrong," He sighed.

The chase around the mansion was endless, and the fear settled itself on Charlotte's mind that she would get lost in this labyrinth. This time, she hadn't had any yarn to leave behind her and find her way back. Eventually, Hyuna had found herself in a deadlock, her back resting against the crimson colored walls, Charlotte's head peeking from the hall's entrance. She let herself slump against the wall and put her face in her knees, sniffling some. Charlotte got on one knee as soon as she approached her, running her slender fingers through messy and dark brown hair. The girl flinched, raising her head to face the Forger.

"Am I... dying?" Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, wiping them with her trembling hand. Charlotte put her hand on her shoulder and moved closer to her. However, she couldn't really see the manner that the Mafia member moved towards her as predatory. It seemed somewhat comforting, it was weird. "Well, no. Not necessarily. Just keep your word that you will not speak of this."

She gave her a weird look, blinking. "Excuse me what?" They weren't going to communicate, it seemed. "Just don't ever speak of this. Get up. I have a plan." She wiggled her finger in a come hither motion, Hyuna getting up on wobbly legs.

***

"You have to be kidding me." Fulvio turned around to face the Forger and Hyuna, holding hands, the girl leaning on Charlotte's arm. "There is no way we can make her join us."

"But, there is! Let's take this inside." She pushed him inside of the office that her father had been brutally murdered in, closing the door as she waved to her newfound friend, Hyuna waving back. "There is no way we can do this. You don't even know what she could do! She could join us and then kill us all!" He protested, Charlotte standing behind the door, fiddling with her fingers. "She's only fourteen, like you said. We could give her the sum of money she wants and boom, she's in! She can't handle a gun anyway, she won't be a Mafioso like you." He sat at a chair that the dead man had in front of his desk, motioning her to sit on the exactly opposite chair from him. Charlotte looked away from him, putting her right leg over her left one. "What makes you think if we bribe her, she won't betray us? What is your brilliant idea, Forger? What even made you want to spare her!" Fulvio slammed his hand on his desk, the pencilcase that the Forger messed with before falling to her feet. She almost shrinked in fear as he spoke.

"She's too young to die. She's only fourteen, for fucks sake! Besides we talked about this with her and she won't betray us, if we do a specific favour for her."

"Oh, you're being merciful?" He stood up, towering over Charlotte as she gulped. "You gave us the wrong impression at first. Being merciful in this place of work isn't tolerated."

"And why did you spare me, you fuckers? You ruined my town, derailed the government it barely had and you killed my parents. Why didn't you say, oh, let's kill this bitch too, huh? What made me so interesting? If you spared me, then I can spare Hyuna." She stood up and glared at Fulvio. "This discussion is over. We bribe Hyuna with your dad's money and do the favour she wants, sparing her in the process." She pushed the Mafioso aside, opening the door to find Hyuna fidgeting around it, as if she had heard everything. Then, the Mafioso walked out, closing the door behind him. "Will you do as she told me you will?"

"Yes! Just for a little thing I want to do and you will help me with it." She clapped her hands together with a sanguine grin. Fulvio looked down at Charlotte, then breathed out. "Get everything you have, clothing, belongings, whatever. We," Forger faked a coughing fit. "I am willing to listen to you." This made the girl run up to her room, then Charlotte uncovered her face. "See, when you want to be a good kid, you're a good kid." She patted his back and Mafioso couldn't help but smile.

***

"So, sir." After all three of them left Korea, the first thing they wanted to do was to introduce Hyuna to the Godfather. Mafioso had explained the suitation to his father, but it became a little bit confusing too with the intervenal of the Forger in their conversation, and that he also needed to talk to the person that they would be bribing. Hyuna folded her right leg over her left one, clasping her hands together. Her clothing consisted of black, her pants and her plain shirt, as well as her boots, only wearing a golden jacket. "My favour isn't really complicated. It's something really simple, and seeing you have much money, you can do it for me, can you?"

"Depends on what it is." The Godfather strummed his fingers on the wood of his desk, Hyuna fidgeting around in nervousness. "I hope it's not too stupid but... I've always wanted to be a pop star or at least do small performances. I can sing, dance and act pretty well."

Behind the door, three people stood behind it, Forger shushing the others that began to whisper when she said her favour. "Holy shit, I can't believe it, you brought a fucking nut job in here!" The Janitor exclaimed, on the verge of tearing up from laughing. "After all, only a bitch could tolerate another bitch." He said under his breath. "What did you say, you asshole?" 

"I said that only a bitch could tolerate another one." He said calmly, as if not even a problem.

"You know what, Frederick? You're a bitch too, and a big one at that!" The Mafioso that was in between both of the arguing parties exhaled, kicking the Forger's shins, making Charlotte whimper. "Both of you, shut up. You're missing the good parts."

"We move around a lot. We aren't stable." The Godfather responded, getting one of the black pens he had and rested it against his chin.

"So concerts?" That made the Godfather sigh in impatience, letting the pen fall on the desk. "You aren't taking this seriously, aren't you, Hyuna Lee?" Hyuna flinched. Guilt settled in her chest as she stood normally and straightened her back. "Do you know what we are, what we do?" Hyuna slowly nodded, feeling as if she couldn't even talk. "You're the... organized crime. You derail governments, kill important people and cause mass murder." She remembers Charlotte saying that about her town. She always eavesdropped, it felt right despite being wrong. "That's right. Who told you about this? Your father, maybe?" He taunts and her blood boils. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter who, but I know what you are." All emotion was gone from her voice and her lips were a straight line, looking sickly pale now. "Do you think you can devote yourself to us? Are you prepared?" She nods. It's the only way she could live out of this, so she had to endure whatever the Mafia was going to do to her. "Good. Come to me again tomorrow."

***

The next day, Hyuna wore the same clothing. She hadn't gotten any sleep and it was evident in her face. "You'll do fine, I promise. You got so far and now he'll shoot you?" The Forger walked with her, patting her back. "Trust me. I was in the same position too! But he actually faced me when my parents died, didn't come indirectly to me." She stopped at her tracks, looking down at her feet. She let out a small sob, in no position to actually cry now. "Hey, no, don't cry. It'll be fine, and if not, I'll do my best to save you." Charlotte was always bad at comforting people, so she ran up to Hyuna and hugged her, Charlotte much taller than the fourteen year old girl. She didn't hug her back, however, just cried on her shoulder. "Thank you so much, I owe you too much," She wailed, almost bringing down the Forger with her, but instead crumbled at her legs. Charlotte scowled, getting on her knees and begging her to get up.

The time for the meeting had come, all the Mafia members sitting next to eachother, except this time Hyuna was next to everybody else, the Godfather facing all five of them. "Miss Lee," He began, Hyuna looking at everyone else then back to the Mafia's leader. "I take it that if you know how to do acting, you know how to do make-up, yes?" Hyuna nodded in joy at his question. "I actually did my make-up today. I know it's slightly messy, but I didn't sleep well, timezone changing and all, you know. Right now it's noon in Seoul! Would you like me to do your make-up for you, sir?" She pleaded her case of bad make-up, an awkward smile making its way on her face. "Who the fuck cares about Seoul? Also, the fuck was that question." The Blackmailer interrupts, as the Mafioso smacks his sibling's arm. "As expected, you have knowledge. Your purpose in the Mafia will be peculiar, as everyone has a purpose as well. The Janitor's purpose is simple, as suggested by his name; to not leave a trace behind, the Blackmailer uses photographic proof in order to harass and blackmail others and the Forger makes fake documents in order to make some important... things disappear, such as lawsuits and contracts, then rewrites them to give us an advantage, mostly in money. Yours, is much different."

Hyuna gulped, looking around, then put her hands on the table. "Which is...?" She felt her hands trembling, so Forger's right hand held hers and intervened fingers. "You'll be the Disguiser. Using make-up and acting to conceal your real identity, you'll pretend to be others." She looked at the Godfather in half wonder and half confusion. "I didn't understand."

"What could you understand, you chink?" The Janitor snapped his fingers to get Hyuna's attention, Charlotte sighed and kicked him under the table. "I'm just saying, you've brought a dumbass in here!"

"Like you aren't one too." 

"Oh what the fuck did you just say-" Blackmailer had to hold down Janitor in order for him to not lunge at the Forger, which backed away from him. "Silence, you two!" Their leader slammed his hands on the table, both Janitor and Forger jumping back, then stopped their bickering. "We kill important people in each town we go to. You'll do the following, disguise as a dead person. You'll make yourself look like them, even if it has to distort your body image, and vice versa. As we all know, if someone sees somebody else impersonating another since they all know each other and can find their information once they die, they'll be instantly called an impersonator and thus deemed evil, so your possible and future escorts- or partners, if you'd prefer, in crime, will be the Janitor and the Forger." Both of them waved, but one was smiling and the other seethed with anger. "I think I made myself understood and clear."

"How much make-up will I need?" She asked, raising her hand as well as if she were in school. She hadn't been to school since she was 12, being homeschooled and all.

"Limited, for that purpose solely. Unlimited, for your own personal needs, since you'll be getting paid, of course." He stood up and walked over to the young girl, gulping as she felt his strong hand on her shoulder. "I will know whenever you use my make-up for your own purposes, however. Do you accept to be our Disguiser, with the promise of... let's settle on one hundred thousand dollars for now and then we'll see, and doing whatever you want as long as you don't betray us, your family?"

Her family. Her family was dead, her father, her mother, everyone else she knew was dead. She couldn't afford to die now, she didn't want to. So, she meekly responded with a small 'yes', feeling as her breath would cut short anytime.

And the Disguiser was welcomed in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ nico252521 hmu boiz xxx  
> p.s. chink is a slur used against chinese people. (however, disguiser isnt chinese) thought i'd make this clear


End file.
